Hermes Archnemesis
Hermes Archnemesis a.k.a Hermes is the main protagonist of the series Wake Up As Mafia Boss. A former gaming manager transferred to the alternate world "Mafioso" by self-proclaimed God (he later named him Stump G). He possessed the young boy who was one of the villains in the game. In Arc 3, he discovers that the character is one of the descendants of the last Emperor who time lip from the past. Appearance He has a dark hair and scarlet eyes. He is always seen wearing his mask and ordinary sleeves, and a black coat covering it. Equipment * Evil God Slime - It is a liquified form of a viscous, glutinous, or gelatinous substance. It absorbs the souls of sinners and converts it into a prime weapon. It can also used its body to create armor in a form resembling a dark Don suit with a cape behind. (First encounter: Chapter 8, Vol. 1) * Tommy Gun - He always carries inside the car. He sometimes takes the same size which suits to his hands, not heavy but light. He names it, Mr. Tom. (First use: Chapter 4, Vol. 1) * Genesis - A silver gun with .45 caliber. It has 7 bullets inside and a "Genesis" signature written on the handle. According to Hermes, it needs more than 50 sinner souls to unlock. (First use: Chapter 25, Vol.1.) Abilities Regeneration Soul Collector Crimes with Misunderstanding * Bank Heist - Hermes asks Kurosaki to take some money from the bank located Naples. Out of fear to failed his master's mission, Kurosaki ask for advice from Justin. The butler told him that the young Don wants him to rob the bank. But, that was not the real intention of Hermes, he only wanted for him to go there to take a loan. * Paper Print '''- Hermes decided to build a paper printing company at Neue Fiona Village. However, Justin misinterpreted it as the fraud money printing secret factory. Kurosaki and his the gang steals the plates from the Triads residing from Naples and bring it back to give it to the manager. But, Hermes wants a proper business firm because he thought that papers are expensive nowadays. But Hermes wants a company to create a novel industry because he wants to write a light novel for royalty. * '''Loan Shark - Because he got a large sum of money from the bank, Hermes asks Justin for advice about where should he used his money for good. Justin told him that it is wise decision to invest it to form a bank. Hermes thought that if could earn a large money from the business firm if he totaly used it. However, the Friezo crime family is on their way to stop him. Hermes orders the massacre of this family because they are both selling drugs (that transform an individual into monster), hurt one of the playable characters named Noelle and Jezza and an hindrance to his dream normal billon-luzer business. Yet, in the end of the story, Hermes was forced to use his money to pay for the damages and out of fear that the girls will kill him, he decided to give them the business without demand. Noelle and Jezza swears loyalty to Hermes without his notice. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters